worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-95XT Headhunter
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The Z-95XT Trainer was a training model of the Z-95 Headhunter. It possessed a second seat for a passenger such as a flight trainer, but lacked the standard Z-95's concussion missile system. They were often used by the Rebel Alliance for ferrying personnel in-system or between ships within the same fleet, in addition to their stated use of personnel training. Its lasers could be set to only illuminate a target, and therefore not damage it. While still under suspicion of being an Imperial sleeper agent, Captain Tycho Celchu was assigned a Z-95XT that had been rigged with a remote detonator for his training missions with the reconstituted Rogue Squadron in 6 ABY. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic Ship Type: Z-95XT Headhunter Class: Insystem Courier/Training Vessel Manufacturer: Incom/Subpro Corporation Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 600 cockpit 150 Sensor/Communications Array 100 Engines (2) 125 ea Wings (2) 150 Triple Blaster Cannon (2) 75 ea (2) Shields 250 side (1500 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 20md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph, Mach 6 with shields on Maximum Range: enough fuel and consumables for 1 full week of normal operation. Combat Operations decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 12.2m Height: 2.6m, 4.1m when on landing skids Width: 9.8m Weight: 22 tons Cargo: 200kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Triple Blaster Cannon (2 on AF3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.7km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 per single blast, 3d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack adn level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 dodge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)